A network interface controller (NIC) is responsible for fetching packet data from a host device and transmitting the packet data as a transmit packet to a remote computing device over a network. Thus, a NIC allows a host device to communicate with a remote device over the network. When the NIC fetches packet data from the host device, a delay may occur and the delay contributes to transmission latency. Reducing transmission latency allows for fast communication between the host device and a remote device.